


Katt Week

by eugyne (AreteNike)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Italy, Katt Week 2018, M/M, Rebellion, Road Trips, free solo climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eugyne
Summary: day 1: road trip/vacationday 2: empire/rebellionday 3: earth/spaceday 4 ishereday 5-7 ishere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to post theeeese

“Why,” Matt moans, “is it so fucking  _hot?_ ”

“You were the one who wanted to come here,” Keith reminds him with a grin. He doesn’t seem bothered by the heat at all, the ass–standing out in the sun in his black t-shirt while Matt cowers in the tiny patch of shade beneath an old column.

“And you  _let_  me.”

“You’re the Italian here.”

Matt glares at him. “There are a lot of Italians here. We’re in Italy. I’m a couple generations removed, let me be.”

“I mean, sure, but the tour’s moving on.” Keith holds out a hand to him. “Looks like there’s a building ahead, though, you can hide in there if you want.”

Matt heaves a sigh, but he lets Keith tug him out of his precious shade. He did want to see the Coliseum and the Forum, yeah, it’s not like he was gonna go to Rome and  _not_  see them, but they seriously miscalculated coming here in late July. And the Coliseum had enough shade most of the time but the Forum is open to the baking sun.

“If I ever come here again, I’m bringing a sun umbrella,” Matt declares, swinging Keith’s hand as they traipse after the rest of the tour group. “Or coming in like, January.”

Keith snorts. “It’s really not that bad.”

“You’re just weird.” Matt grins at his boyfriend. “Possibly inhuman.”

Keith throws back his head and groans. “I google mothman  _once_ –I’m breaking up with you. No more cryptids.”

“Babe, not on vacation. You can’t dump me until we’re back in the States.”

“Damn,” Keith sighs through his smile, as they enter the building–an old temple, or something. They really should be paying more attention. “Guess I’m stuck with you, then.”

Matt glances around, just to make sure no one’s watching them–you never know with tourists–before he kisses Keith’s cheek. “Guess you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/176270410819/katt-week-day-1-road-tripvacation-why-matt)


	2. Chapter 2

The meetup happens down in the tavern by the south gate, as always–late enough that anyone left is too drunk to care, but not so late as to be suspicious. It’s a lucky thing, because Keith wouldn’t be able to get away any earlier. As it is, he’s nearly the last one there.

He takes his place at Matt’s side at the table, to a few murmured greetings. Most of the people there are still chatting amongst themselves, but some are paying attention, so Matt doesn’t greet him with more than a smile. It wouldn’t do for the rebel leader to play favorites.

But then, it wouldn’t do for the empire’s secretive crown prince to sneak out and consort with those trying to overthrow him, but here Keith is.

He really needs to leave Matt–to break this off before it becomes a problem. That, or tell him. He thinks Matt would understand. It’s the rest of the rebellion that might turn on him if they knew.

To be honest, he’d started coming here to spy. And even that was out of mere boredom; he’d stumbled upon this meeting before Matt was in charge, back when security was shit. But it had opened his eyes to a lot of things–Matt had, at least. Matt is the smartest man Keith’s ever met, commoner or otherwise.

Which is why he isn’t surprised when, after the meeting, Matt pulls him aside to kiss him like he couldn’t before and then asks, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Keith sighs. “Just tired.” He just can’t tell him now.

Matt grins crookedly. “Aren’t we all?”

Keith smiles back, and they lean on each other, for the little time they have together. Sooner or later something’s bound to break, but for now, he’ll enjoy what he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/176323320294/katt-week-day-2-empirerebellion-the-meetup)


	3. Chapter 3

“Babe, it’s not that I think you’re insane,” Matt begins, “but this is kind of insane.”

“I’m climbing a cliff without any ropes, you’re allowed to think that,” Keith says, even as he dusts his hands with chalk. “I’ll be fine, though. I do this all the time.”

“That’s called  _tempting fate_ ,” Matt points out, but Keith just smiles and kisses his cheek.

“I’m off,” he says, and waves to the rest of the support crew. There’s an awful lot of people for there being  _no ropes whatsoever_ , Matt thinks, a little bitterly. But at least if Keith does fall–god forbid–there are people who know what to do.

Matt would probably panic himself into unconsciousness, so, y'know.

Before they got here, Keith had told him this was one of the easier places he likes to climb. From the decisive way he finds his handholds and footholds and pulls himself ever higher up the cliff, Matt can almost believe it. It just looks so  _sheer_  to him; he can’t imagine climbing up there himself, but Keith makes it look easy.

But he’s also twenty feet up a fifty-foot cliff.

This is what Matt gets for dating a world-class free solo climber, he supposes.

“He’ll be fine.” Shiro sidles up to Matt’s side–he’s the one who introduced them, and is a former climber himself, until he lost an arm in an accident (an arm! and Keith  _still_ –). He nudges Matt’s shoulder. “You should see him climb a hundred-footer. Or higher.”

“No,” Matt says faintly. “Absolutely not.”

Shiro laughs. “This is just a warm-up. He’s actually trying not to scare you, believe it or not.”

Matt has been told the highest free solo climb was nearly 3,000 feet, but that doesn’t make this fifty-foot cliff look less dangerous. “It’s not working.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Does it bother you?”

“What, that my boyfriend’s halfway up a cliff with no ropes to catch him if he falls? Yeah, I’m bothered.”

But Shiro shakes his head. “No, I mean–my ex left me over this.”

“Oh.” Matt shakes his head too, eyes wide. “Sorry. No, I’m not gonna break up with him, or try and make him stop or anything. I’m just gonna stand here and scream internally until he’s safe on the ground again.”

Shiro laughs. “Fair enough.”

They both watch Keith ascend the rest of the cliff in silence. Matt hardly breathes until he pulls himself up over the top, and stands, arms lifted in victory. The support crew cheers.

“Oh, thank god,” says Matt. But Shiro gives him a rueful smirk.

“Now he’s gotta climb back down,” he says, and Matt groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post [here](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/post/176340999899/katt-week-day-3-earthspace-babe-its-not-that)


End file.
